God-Monarchs: Origins
The mini-arc God-Monarchs: Origins follows the origins of the 12 God-Monarchs and their rise to power over the NeSiverse. Imeryn Main article: 23 Twin princesses, Imeryn and Ameryl, both fall in love with the same girl and after Imeryn defeats her sister in a wizard's duel she banishes her from the empire. After joining the Stronghold of Powerplayers, Imeryn tries to dominate them only to eventually be defeated. In a last ditch assault she sacrifices her entire empire to attack them and retreats into the NeSiverse. There she joins the 12 God-Monarchs and founds Mega Jonestown PrimePan Post 23, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Typhon Main article: 27 Typhon was created by the titans as the primal dragon. Eventually, however, Typhon grew lonely as the only one of his kind and sought out Kronos to create him a she-drake. He, however, has been imprisoned at the centre of the NeSiverse and cannot help Typhon. He does, instead, explain that there is a primal dragon in another universe and so Typhon crosses the Deep Void. He battles with Netherwyrms, growing in strength as he progresses. He eventually finds Echidna but she has already been seduced and born offpspring by another - Highemperor. Engaged Typhon attacks the High Empire but is ultimately defeated. When he arrives at Mega Jonestown Prime Imeryn suggests he join her as one of the God-Monarchs and he acceptsPan Post 27, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Ascension Main article: 32 In another universe there exists a quantum god who has a sole worshipper, Particle Up - capable of 'upping' at the quantum god. Highemperor tries to persuade the quantum god to join his Quantum Pantheon, using The Silver Subber to translate. After it refuses he turns the entire universe against the quantum god, but the miniature god defeats them all. Highemperor eventually threatens Particle Up and when the quantum god is distracted by Up, Highemperor uses The Silver Subber to attack and weaken the quantum god enough for him to control it and force it into his service. Lost of its god, Particle Up 'ups' itself out of the universe where it becomes The Ascension and joins the God-MonarchsPan Post 32, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo Main article: 38 Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo, a pauper from the streets of Coaleshion, meets Princess Gonna-Bite-It who offers to trade places with her. The princess thinks she'll be spared the constant assassination attempts but winds up dying on the streets anyway. Lo, now princess, fends off those assassination attempts thanks to years of experience on the streets. Eventually, however, she grows tired with ruling and those, the White Houses and above them the High Empire, who rule. She flees and becomes a feared pirate throughout the Seven Leashes. She eventually offers to surrender to the White Council but it's a ploy to have them all destroyed on the Ivory Pride. She escapes and travels across the universe intent on making Highemperor her subservient husbandPan Post 38, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. Yannah Main article: 39 In the future the Toasters rule the Milky Way Galaxy and are led by the ur-goddess Yannah. Highemperor seeks to seduce her and attempts to steal her core but she rebukes him. He battles her but is defeated by her awesome power. He uses underdog tropes to overcome her and jabs her toaster-head with a butterknife. Defeated she discards her toaster empire and resolves to find a means of defeating HighemperorPan Post 39, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Shard Main article: 40 In Mega Jonestown Prime there is a mysterious 13th Throne for the 12 God-Monarchs and Namuras the White decides to seek out the answer for this, despite warnings from Fladnag the White. He makes a pact with Memnoch and gives him thirteen immortal souls of villains within a soul cube. In return Memnoch reveals that The Shard, the 13th God-Monarch and great wyrd, was Twice-Forgotten. Memnoch offers to show Namuras the being that could Twice-Forget such a powerful being and takes him to The Abyss in Tartarus where he shows him The Beast in the Pit. Because he has now seen too much, however, Memnoch throws Namuras into the pitPan Post 40, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Zhuge Main article: 41 | 43 On the planet Venus, in the Sol System, Highemperor seeks something out. He finds an old shoe and through that old shoe he can access the mindscape of Zhuge. He wishes for Zhuge to join his empire but the old former-powerplayer refuses. He has given up on that past life. He vanishes and Highemperor seeks him out across the universe, eventually finding him on the planet Ledus. Zhuge explains that when people do not wish to be ruled, it matters not how powerful you are as you will be forced to destroy everything and have nothing to rule - as he was. He powerplays from Highemperor's grasp again, leaving Highemperor with his minion Kim and the Quantum Pantheon. Zhuge is found yet again, but this time is it by Archadmiral Lo on the planet OrionPan Post 41, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Lo tells Zhuge that she seeks a way to defeat and control Highemperor and her compass led her to Zhuge as a means of that end. He tells her he may know of a way but he doesn't like her goal. Yet he decides it's the lesser of two evils, that or allowing Highemperor to destroy the universe in his scramble for ultimate power. He agrees to go with herPan Post 43, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Joseph Dave Shmoe Main article: 42 Linking to the original Never-ending Story1, it is revealed that Joe the Sound Guy goes by his true name of Joseph David Shmoe but prefers the name Dave. A brief backstory, relating his time with Losien Simon and as the hero TOEJOE, and when he worked for Bill Gates comes before it is revealed that Dave found Highemperor's wallet. When he accidentally blows up an alien species he is deified by another alien species, the Sitraehehterehwsiemoh and taken to their homeworld. The Doctor arrives in his TARDIS and tells Dave that the aliens like to immolate their gods, in a process called Davefication, and Dave flees with The Doctor - coincidentally embedding the act of immolating gods in the aliens so that they wouldn't vanish. They arrive on primordial Earth where The Doctor leaves Dave so he can get his TARDIS fixed. After carving 'Dave was here' into the primordial rock, he discovers an epic battle between powerplayers Highemperor and Imeryn. When he tries to return the wallet to Highemperor, a beam from Highemperor hits the wallet and rebounds into him. Highemperor retreats and Imeryn believes that it was Dave's own power that won the day. When she learns his name she is impressed, based on his exaggerated reputation throughout the universe. She offers him a seat at Mega Jonestown PrimePan Post 42, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. Minos Mootchief TBA. Din TBA. Neith Lieren TBA. Chimaat TBA. Vedas Khaan TBA. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Category:Story Arc Category:Mini-arc